Valki Thorsdottir
by Loki's twin sister
Summary: This story is not a Thorki fic. Valki is the daughter of Thor. Things began to happen in her life. First her father is sent to Midgard and then she find out the family secret about her uncle as well what happened to her mother. Then her father comes back and her uncle leaves. Please read and comment. All rights go to Marvel. I own Valki. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Valki Thorsdóttir

Ages:

Odin is 74  
Frigga is 57  
Thor is 29  
Loki is 27  
Valki is 6

Chapter 1  
It was the day of Thor's coronation and the palace was busy getting ready for it and the coronation feast that will be held later that night in the grand feasting hall. All of Asgard was excited, but no one was more excited than princess Valki. For today…her father was to be crowned king. She was already dressed for the coronation and she went looking for her dad, but she found her Uncle Loki leaving his private library.

"Hi Uncle Loki." Valki said as she ran to him. He picks her up and spun her around in his arms. Valki giggled, "Uncle Loki, stop I am getting dizzy." Loki stopped and he sets his young niece on her feet.

"Are you okay Val?" Loki asked.

"I'm okay Uncle Loki." Valki said.

"Have you seen my daddy?" She asked.

"No, but your father shouldn't be too far off." Loki said.

"Can you help me find him Uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

Loki nodded, "As you wish little princess."

"Uncle Loki do you think I will be queen one day?" Valki asked.

Loki frowned, that wasn't what he had been excepting. "I…I suppose so." He stammered.

"You really think so Uncle Loki?" Valki asked happily.

"Of course!" His smile was strained, "You would make a great queen."

"You're the best Uncle Loki." Valki said. Loki smiled at his niece and they left hand in hand to find Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They searched all over the palace for Thor, but they couldn't find him anywhere. "Daddy!" Valki called.

"Shh Val, not so loud." Loki said as he pulled his niece behind the curtains for he saw his older brother coming down the hall. Loki noticed that Thor was drinking and he saw that he threw his goblet into the brazier, "Another!" Thor yelled.

Valki frowned, "Uncle Loki? Why are we hiding from my daddy?" She asked.

"We are going to play a prank on your dad." Loki said.

"We are?" She grinned.

"Yes, we are." Loki said.

She clapped her hands, "What are we doing?"

"We will pop out and surprise your dad, but your hair will be green instead of blonde, but your eyes will still be the same color as they are now." Loki said.

"Okay Uncle Loki, but you promise that daddy won't be mad at us?" Valki asked. Loki couldn't help, but wink. "You do not trust me." He teased.

"I trust you, but Uncle Loki I've seen daddy mad and it's scary." Valki said sadly.

"Fear not, this shall be fun." Loki said.

"But…but Uncle Loki I'm scared." Valki said, and she began crying. Loki wrapped his arms around his young niece, "Shh, there, there Val please don't cry everything will be alright." She sniffled and nodded then Valki wrapped her arms around her uncle.

"I'll do it." Valki said. Then Loki used his magic to temporally change his niece's hair color. They stepped out to see Thor waiting for his coronation to begin.

"Hi daddy." Valki said. Thor turned and paused, "Green!?"

"You don't like it daddy?" Valki asked.

"Valki Thorsdottir! What in the name of the norns did you do to your hair and right before I am to be crowned king. Because you have decided to ruin your hair you will not be allowed to go the coronation or the feast." Thor scolded.

Valki started crying for she had been so excited about going to the coronation as well as going to the coronation feast and being able to stay up late, but now she wasn't even allowed to go.

Loki noticed at his favorite and only niece looked heart broken. He knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around his upset little niece.

"Uncle Loki, I told you that daddy would be mad and now I am not allowed to go to the coronation or the feast." Valki said and then she buried her face into his chest and she continued crying.

"Shh, there, there Val. Everything is going to be okay. I will talk to my brother and I will tell him that it was my idea to change your hair color with my magic." Loki said.

"Thor. Don't scold or punish Valki brother for something that wasn't her fault. If you're going to yell at someone yell at me for it was I who changed her hair green with my magic." Loki said. Thor frowned, "Why brother?" Loki looked at his brother confused.

"Change it back now!" Thor yelled. Valki started trembling in fear.

"Thor, stop yelling! You are scaring Valki." Loki said as he held his niece close. Thor sighed running his large hands over his face, "This needs to go away." Loki changed Valki's hair back to its normal color.

"Good as before." Thor said as he held out his arms so he could hold his little girl, but Valki just shook her head as she held onto her Uncle Loki. He felt her trembling in his arms.

"It's alright Val. Your father isn't going to punish you. I won't let him." Loki said gently as he began to rub his young niece's back.

"You promise Uncle Loki?" Valki asked. Loki nodded and gave her a little push towards her father. She walked into her father's arms. Thor held his little girl close.

"You look beautiful as you are my little Valki." Thor said.

"You're not mad at me anymore are you daddy?" Valki asked.

"No, my girl." Thor said.

"But you yelled at me and told me that I can't go to your coronation and the feast." Valki said sadly.

"You scared me...I thought that you had done it permanently." Thor said.

"I'm sorry daddy." Valki said this as a mantra. Thor didn't know what to do so Loki walks over to his older brother and his upset niece, "Brother…. she feared you."

Thor looked at his daughter and he saw that his little girl looks terrified. "Valki, there is no reason for you to fear me baby girl." He said softly. He ran his hand over her soft brown locks, "I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy. Can I still come to your coronation and to the feast please daddy?" Valki begged.

"Of course, my princess!" Thor said happily."

"Thank you, daddy." Valki said and she gave her dad a hug. Thor hugs his daughter, "Are you nervous brother?" Loki asked.

"When have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor asked.

"Well there was at time in Nornheim." Loki countered.

"That wasn't nerves brother, that was the rage of battle." Thor questioned.

"Ah I see." Loki said.

"I mean how else could I have fought my way through a hundred rock giant warriors and pulled us out alive." Thor said.

"Uh as I recall brother I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape so you could get back to your newborn daughter." Loki said.

"Some do battle while others just do tricks." Thor teased. He became thirsty so he called for a servant to bring him another goblet of wine. A servant came with Thor's wine and he snickered at what the crown prince said. Loki glared at the servant for he was going to make him pay for laughing at him in front of his niece.

"Val, do you want to see something cool?" Loki whispered.

"Do the magic Uncle Loki!" Valki said happily.

"Anything for you my sweet little niece." Loki said. Valki loved when her Uncle used his magic for he could always make her laugh. Loki used his magic to change Thor's wine into three wriggling blue eels. The servant dropped the tray and the goblet in a panic.

"Loki, now that was a waste of good wine." Thor said.

"It was just a bit of fun. Right my friend." Loki said looking at the servant. Then he made the eels disappear.

Valki giggled, "That was good Uncle Loki, I like it." Loki smiles at his niece while the servant picked up the broken goblet and the tray then he bowed and left. Then a guard came carrying Thor's helmet. He hands him his helmet bows and leaves.

"Ooh nice feathers." Loki laughed at his brother and he winks at niece which causes Valki to start giggling.

"You don't want to start this again do you cow?" Thor teased and Valki giggles even harder at her daddy and her Uncle Loki's brotherly banter.

"I was being sincere!" Loki said.

"You are incapable of sincerity." Thor challenged.

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Thor said.

"Thor, I have looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend, but sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you and never doubt that I love you my sweet little Valki." Loki said. Valki smiled at her Uncle Loki.

Thor touched the back of his brother's golden helmet before saying, "Thank you."

"Now give us a kiss." Loki said making his niece groan.

"Stop it!" Thor said laughing along with his brother.

"Uncle Loki, you broke the moment." Valki said laughing along with her daddy and her Uncle.

"Really how do I look?" Thor questioned nervously. Loki paused before replying, "Like a king." He said looking at Thor then he took a deep breath.

"It's time." Loki said.

"You two go on ahead." Thor said. Loki looks at his brother again.

"I'll be along go on." Thor said looking at Loki and Valki. Loki smiles at his older brother and he looks at his niece.

"Come Valki, let us go and give your dad sometime alone." Loki said

"Okay Uncle Loki, bye daddy." Valki said and both niece and uncle walked out and headed towards the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki and Valki reached the golden doors which led into the throne room. Queen Frigga was waiting outside. "Hello mother." Loki said when he and Valki reached her.

"Hello Loki, you look so handsome." Frigga said and then she saw her granddaughter. Valki ran over and smiled up at her grandmother, "You look so pretty grandmama!"

"Why thank you, sweetie so do you." Frigga said. She noticed that her younger son had a strange look on his face.

"Are you alright my son?" Frigga asked.

"What's wrong Uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

"It's nothing." Loki said, but he hoped that he did the right thing by going to the frost giant and using them to stop the coronation. Valki thought he was nervous about the ceremony so she held his hand tight.

"Don't worry Uncle Loki, grandmama and I will be with you." Valki said. Loki managed a tight smile. He took his mother's arm and he looks at his niece, "Thank you, Val." Loki said then the guards opened the doors. They walked into the throne room the crowd began clapping and cheering for their queen and their young princess. They made their way to the throne and they all bowed to Odin, the all-father and the king of Asgard. Then they took their places on the stairs to wait for Thor to arrive. Finally, Thor arrives and the crowd goes wild. Loki rolled his eyes, "All ways the show off."

"Hi daddy!" Valki called as she waves at her father. Then Thor also waves at his daughter. He reaches his father's throne and he knelt on one knee. Then Odin began the coronation.

"Asgardians and honored guest from Alfheim, Vanaheim and Nidavellir on behalf of family, I welcome you to my firstborn son and my heir's coronation." Odin said.

Then he looks at Thor, "A new day has come for a new king to use his weapon." He began.

"Today, I entrust you with the scared throne of Asgard. Responsibility, duty, honor. They are essential to every soldier and every king." The All-father said, before he could declare Thor king an icy wind blow through the throne room. "Frost Giants." Odin whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Valki held onto her Uncle Loki and she began trembling in fear. "Uncle…uncle Loki, what's happening?" She gasped.

"I don't know sweetie." Loki lied. He hated lying to his little niece, but he knew she wouldn't understand why he had to do this, but he had to protect her. He gently pushed her over to the Queen, "Watch her mother?" He asked before running after Thor and Odin.

"Of course, my son and please be careful." Frigga said.

"Uncle Loki, please don't leave me." Valki begged.

"Shh, there, there Valki, everything is going to be alright sweetheart your uncle, father and grandfather will be back." Frigga said as she held her granddaughter close. Then Frigga took Valki to her chambers. "Grandmama, daddy told me that frost giants are evil. But why are they evil?" Valki asked. Frigga sat down on her bed and she pat next to her. Valki climbed up next to her grandmama. She put an arm around her granddaughter.

"Valki, listen to me sweetie." Frigga said. She nodded and looked up with wide eyes, "Yes, grandmama?"

"You see darling…the Frost Giants and Asgardian have not gotten along well." Frigga said.

"But why grandmama?" Valki asked. Frigga sighed, she wanted to be careful, but be truthful at the same time. "We have not always seen the same way my dear. And for this fighting has always been easier than peace."

"Daddy also told me that they are monsters." Valki said. Frigga frowned, "They are not monsters."

"But daddy and grandpapa said that they are." Valki said.

"Your father and grandfather say a lot." Frigga said. Then there came a knock at the door. Their heads popped up and the queen called out in a soft voice, standing slowly. "Come in." Valki hid behind her grandmama peeking out from behind her skirt. They saw that it was Thor and Loki. Valki pulled away to run to her father, "Daddy." She cried as she through her arms around her father. Thor sets a large hand gently on her head.

"Daddy, I was so scared." Valki said.

"Don't worry daddy is going to make them pay for coming here." Thor whispered. And with that he kissed her head and left his mother's chambers. Loki knew that his brother was going to do something stupid and he was going to try and stop him, but first he had to make sure his niece was alright, "Val, are you alright sweetheart?" Loki asked.

"Uncle Loki, I thought I would never see you and daddy again." Valki said sadly. Loki gave a soft smile, "Have you no trust in us?" Darling we were fine."

"I do trust you, daddy, grandmama and grandpapa, but I was still scared." Valki said through a yawn.

"Naptime for you my little one." Frigga said.

"But I'm not sleepy." Valki whined.

"Valki, listen to your grandmama and I will see you when you wake up." Loki said.

"Okay Uncle Loki. Nighty-night." Valki said through another yawn.

"Good night my little princess. Sweet dreams." Loki said and he kisses her head.

"Goodbye mother." Loki said as he hugs her.

"Goodbye my son." Frigga said and she too hugs her son. Then Loki left to find Thor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Loki left Frigga picked up a sleepy looking Valki in her arms and she carries her granddaughter to her chambers. She helps Valki get ready for bed. Once Valki is in bed holding two of her favorite toys. Stuff wolves name Fen and Kyo. Her uncle Loki gave them to her when she was little. Frigga told her granddaughter a story about a young frost giant prince who was abandoned by his family, but found a new family that loves him.

After the story, Frigga noticed that Valki was sound asleep. She kisses her forehead and she left to find her husband. In the grand feasting hall servants were clearing the plates away. An enraged Thor stormed in and pushed servants out of his way then he flipped a table causing plates and food to go flying. Thor sat down on the step Loki approached cautiously and he sat down next to Thor.

"Go away Loki." Thor said.

"Thor, don't be like that." Loki said.

"It's not wish to be in my company brother." Thor said. Loki took a soft breath in and let it out.

"We are going to Jotunheim." Thor announced. Loki's eyes went wide, "Thor, surely this is madness!"

"The safe of our realm is not madness brother." Thor said.

"But Thor, think of what the effect might be." Loki begged.

"They came to our realm and threatened our home and family and ruined my coronation." Thor said angrily. Loki sighed, "You're right, but we can't go."

"And why not?" Thor demanded.

"Because of the treaty." Loki said.

"There is no treaty. They broke the treaty when they came here." Thor snapped.

"Don't snap at me brother." Loki said.

"What happened here?" Volstagg asked as he, Fandral, Hogun and Sif walked in.

"Um it's nothing." Loki said. Volstagg immediately went to the table distraught about the loss of what could have been a fine feast.

"All this food wasted it breaks the heart." Volstagg murmured sadly.

"I told my brother we are going to Jotunheim." Thor said.

"Thor, you can't!" Sif said.

"My friends, trust me now. We must do this so we can keep our homes and families safe from these monsters." Thor said. The warriors three and Sif nodded. Then Thor looks at Loki, "You are coming with me aren't you little brother?" He asked hopefully.

"I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone." Loki said simply. Then they all left to get ready to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki went to his chambers and he grabbed what he needed and then he left his chambers. He passed by Valki's chambers and he remembered that he promised to check on her when she woke up. Loki crept into his niece's chambers and he found that she was sound asleep so he leans over and kisses her forehead and he prayed to the norns that he would see his sweet niece again and with that he left to join the others. Valki opened her little sleepy eyes just in time to watch him slip away.

"Uncle Loki." She said sleepily. But he didn't hear her so she got of bed and she quickly got dressed then she followed her uncle to the royal stables. Valki saw her dad and her uncle and her dad's friends mount their horses and ride off towards the bi frost. She mounts her filly Kya and she rides after them.

No one noticed that she is behind them. Valki sees that her uncle was talking to her dad and then to Heimdall, "Leave this to me brother." Loki said.

"Good Heimdall." He began to say.

"You think you can deceive me?" Heimdall asked. Loki took an unintentional step backward.

"What happened Loki?" Your silver tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg laughed. Valki wanted to tell the big red headed warrior to leave her uncle alone, but she kept silent. She sees that her daddy is talking to Heimdall, "All is ready you may pass." The guardian of the bi frost said. Thor, Loki and the warriors three and Sif along with Valki were pulled into the portal and they arrive on Jotunheim.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Valki was so very cold and she was shivering. Then she started sneezing. The group turned around and they see a shivering Valki standing in front of them. "Valki, what in the name of the nine realms are you doing here?" Loki asked worriedly. Valki was too cold to speak for her teeth were chattering. Loki goes over to his niece and he wraps his arms around her holding her close. Then he creates a warm cloak for Valki to wear.

"Valki, come here young lady!" Thor snapped. She lets go of her Uncle Loki and she goes over to her dad. Thor says nothing, but bends her over his knee bares her little bottom and he began spanking her. Valki began kicking her feet and crying. Loki couldn't take it anymore so he grabs his brother's hand to stop him from spanking her bright red and extremely sore bottom. "Thor, stop she has had enough." Loki begged. Thor pushes Loki away and he goes back to spanking his daughter's bottom. Loki looks to Sif begging her to help Valki.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Valki cried.

"Thor, stop Valki has had enough and don't forget she is only six." Sif said. Thor nodded and he stops spanking his daughter. He puts her on her feet and Valki pulls up her panties and she ran to her uncle. Loki knelt down and Valki ran into his arms and he held his upset and crying niece close.

"Shh, there, there Val, everything is going to be alright now. I've got you." Loki said trying to comfort his little niece. She clung tightly to him while soaking his tunic with her tears. Loki rubs her back trying to calm her down.

"Uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." Loki said.

"Why did daddy spank me?" Valki asked shyly.

"I don't know sweetie." Loki said, "Why don't you ask him."

I can't Uncle Loki." Valki said.

"Why can't you Val?" Loki asked.

"Because I am scared." Valki said and she began trembling in Loki's arms.

"Why are you scared Valki." Sif asked.

"I am scared that daddy will spank me again?" Valki said. Hearing this Sif storms over to her friend and she grabs him by his ear and she pulls him over to his scared little daughter.

"Ow Sif let go of my ear." Thor said.

"Not until you tell your sweet little girl why you had to spank her. For she is too scared to ask you." Sif said.

"Why is she scared and she should know why I had to spank her." Thor said.

"Well she doesn't and she is scared that if she asks you. That you will spank her again." Sif said. Thor frowned deeply, "What I do is none of your business."

"Then it's mine brother." Loki said. Thor scowled at them all.

"Thor, I am a father too so hear what I have to say. You should always tell your child why you had to spank them." Volstagg said. Thor took a deep breath and nodded, "Valki, the reason why I had to spank you is that you put yourself in danger and I wanted to make sure you understood at was wrong of you to come here."

"I'm sorry daddy." Valki cried and she ran to her dad. Sif lets go of Thor's ear so he could hold his crying daughter.

"Shh, there, there my child, I am sorry that I had to spank you." Thor said.

"Are you going to spank me again daddy?" Valki asked.

"No. Baby." Thor said. Then they heard something behind them. They all turned and they see a group of Frost Giants standing in front of them.

*There is spanking in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read this chapter.*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Frost Giants surrounded the group of Asgardians and Valki started trembling in fear. Loki whispers to Thor, "Brother, we need to hide Valki." He nods and he looks at his daughter, "Valki, go to your uncle and stay close to him and don't leave his side." Thor said.

"Yes, daddy." Valki said.

"That's my good girl." Thor said. Then she steps closer to her uncle and Loki wraps his arms around her. Valki looks up at her uncle tears welling up in her blue-grey eyes, "Uncle Loki, are we going to die?" She asked sounding scared.

"No, sweetie we are not going to die here." Loki said trying to reassure her, but he didn't know what was going to happen and he didn't want to scare her.

"You aren't supposed to be here Asgardians." A Frost Giant soldier said. The soldiers leveled their ice weapons at the group. Valki clung to her uncle so she wouldn't disobey her dad and run to him for she didn't want to earn herself another bare bottom spanking for her bottom is still bright red and extremely sore.

"We demand to speak to Laufey." Thor snapped.

"Speak son of Odin." Laufey said.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asked.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey said.

"Don't you dare speak ill of my father!" Thor snapped.

"You should go while I still allow you to leave." Laufey said.

"Brother, think we are outnumbered and Valki is with us. Let's just go." Loki pleaded.

"Know your place brother!" Thor snapped.

"Daddy, I wanna go home. These monsters are scary." Valki begged. Thor was about to tell his daughter to be silent, but Loki spoke up, "We will go. Come on brother." They started to walk away.

Laufey saw that there was a young girl with them, "Bring her to me." Two guards placed their weapon in front of Thor, Loki and Valki. They turned around, "Laufey, what is the meaning of this? You said we could leave." Loki said.

"I have changed my mind this child is the granddaughter of Odin and I will keep her until he returns the casket of ancient winters." Laufey said.

"You are not keeping my daughter!" Thor snapped.

"Guards take her." Laufey ordered. The guards reached Loki and Valki. She clung tightly to his green tunic, "No no no no no no!" She whimpered.

"Shh, there, there Val, I won't let them hurt you or take you." Loki whispered. She turned her eyes to the advancing frost giant guards, "Promise?"

"I promise Val." Loki said.

"Uncle Loki, they are coming closer." Valki said.

"I know Val." Loki said.

"I wanna go home." Valki cried.

"I know Val we are going home." Loki said.

"You are leaving with the others, but she is staying here." The guard said.

"Over my dead body." Loki said.

"It would be my pleasure." The guard said.

"Val, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." Loki said.

"Yes, Uncle Loki." Valki said and she closes her eyes. Then he stabs the guard with a dagger, but not before the guard grabs his arm and his arm turns blue.

"Uncle Loki." Valki keep saying and she began to panic, but he couldn't speak for he was looking at his blue arm, "What is happening to me." He thought as the blue color went away. Then she felt someone touching her.

"NO! Uncle Loki, help me!" Valki screamed.

"Valki, open your eyes sweetheart and brother snap out of it. We have to go now." Thor said.

Valki opens her eyes and Loki snaps out of his trance and they all began running while the frost giants who were not injured or dead were chasing them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They reached the place where they would call for Heimdall to open the bi frost, "Heimdall, open the bi frost." Volstagg said as he looks up to the sky.

"Daddy, are we going home?" Valki asked in a small trembling voice.

"Yes, baby we are. Heimdall we need you to open the bi frost my daughter is here." Thor calls up to the sky. The bi frost opened and Odin arrives on his stallion Sleipnir and his sphere gungnir in his hand.

"Odin your son has entered my realm and killed my guards. You know this means war." Laufey said and he went to attack Odin, but before he could they arrived back on Asgard.

"Leave us and take my granddaughter with you." Odin commands sharply. The warriors three and Sif bowed and left with an upset and crying Valki for she wanted to stay with her daddy and her uncle.

Volstagg the only other father in the group he puts his hand on her shoulder, "Princess Valki, everything will be alright." He said as he comforted her. They reached the common room and Frigga ran into the room and she went to her granddaughter. She wraps her arms around Valki, "Sweetie where have you been?" Frigga asked. Valki was too upset to speak so Sif told her Queen where her granddaughter had been. Before Frigga could say anything to Valki a guard came into the room to speak with his Queen about her son Thor.

Frigga left the room to speak with Odin leaving Valki alone with the warriors three and Sif. Valki was confused to what was happening. Then Loki walks into the room and he went to stand in the corner looking at his hand. Valki walks over to her uncle, "Um uncle Loki, where is my daddy?" She asked still confused.

Loki said nothing to his niece and he didn't even look at Valki. Sif walks over to her friend's younger brother, "Loki, what happened where is Thor?" She asked. Loki keep his eyes down, "Father, banished him." He said with emotion.

"No! Daddy!" Valki screamed and she ran from the room crying and she reached her chambers. She ran inside and she fell on her bed crying. Poor little Valki had cried herself to sleep holding her stuff bear that her daddy gave her when she was four years old and she calls him Bjorn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back in the common room Sif puts her hand on his shoulder, "Loki, please talk to the All-father to bring Thor home,"

"Why should I." Loki said and he moved Sif's hand from his shoulder.

"Because Valki needs her father." Sif said trying to make Loki understand that she has already lost her mother when she was only a year old and now she has lost her father as well.

"Sif, don't you think I know that, but you saw how he was today. He nearly got his daughter taken prisoner and he was reckless. Is that what Asgard wants from it's king?!" Loki snapped and he storms off to check on Valki. For he knew that she had heard what he had said about her father being banished. He reaches his niece's chambers and he saw that she had cried herself to sleep for there were dried tear tracks down her cheek and he also saw that she was holding her stuff bear Bjorn.

Loki was about to leave when he heard a weak little voice saying, "Daddy, please come back don't leave me." He knew that she was having a nightmare so he sat down next to his niece and he began rubbing her back trying to comfort her, "Val, sweetheart, I need you to wake up." He said gentle. Her eyes began to flutter open, "Daddy." Valki said sleepily.

"No. Val, it's me your uncle." Loki said still rubbing her back.

"Uncle Loki, I want my daddy." Valki said tearfully and she threw her arms around her uncle's neck. Loki holds his niece close and he continues to rub her back for he felt Valki trembling in his arms. "Shh, I know, I know Val." He said gently.

"Uncle Loki, why did my daddy have to leave? Did I do something wrong?" Valki asked as she looks at her uncle with watery blue-grey eyes,

"Valki, you listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong." Loki said firmly, but not harshly.

"I don't understand uncle Loki, why did my daddy have to leave?" Valki asked still confused.

"Valki, listen to me your daddy did something wrong and your grandfather had to teach him a lesson." Loki explained.

"But he's going to come back right uncle Loki?" Valki asked her voice sounding small.

"Yes, sweetheart, he will be back hopefully soon." Loki said, but he wasn't sure when Thor would return or if he ever return, but he didn't want to hurt his niece.

"Val, do you think you can try and get some more sleep you had a really hard day." Loki said as he lays his niece down and he covers her up then he kisses her forehead. Valki yawns and she falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki left his niece's chambers and he went to the weapons hall. He wanted to find out why his arm turned blue when a frost giant touched him. He walks by all the relics and he reached the casket of ancient winters. Loki picks up the casket and he felt the same cold feeling moving through his body.

Loki puts the casket down and he looks at his blue hands, "Why is this happening to me." He thought to himself.

He sank to his knees and puts his head in his hands and he began to cry. Then he heard someone next to him. "Uncle Loki?" The voice asked. He won't look up for his skin was still blue and he knew who was next to him and he didn't want to scare her.

"Uncle Loki, what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Valki asked.

"I don't want you to be scared of me?" Loki said sadly.

"I promise I won't be scared." Valki said. Loki took a deep breath and he looks at his niece.

"It's you! You're the prince from grandmama's story." Valki said full of joy. Loki looked stunned, "Mother's story?"

"Grandmama told me a story about a young frost giant prince who was abandoned by his family, but he found a new family that loves him." Valki said. Loki blinked, "What how can this be true? I am the son of Odin, but he wanted to speak to his mother about this before he believed his niece.

"Come on uncle Loki, let's go talk to grandmama about this." Valki said happily.

"I can't. I can't go." Loki said and he was about to panic.

"Why uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

"Because I am blue and I look like a frost giant and I am a monster." Loki cried tears streaming down his cheeks. She got up and she ran off to find her grandmama for she knew that she was the only one who could help her uncle Loki.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Valki looked all over for her grandmama, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She started to call out for her. Then a servant came up to her, "Princess Valki, what's wrong?" The servant asked.

"I am looking for my grandmama. Have you seen her?" Valki asked.

"Yes princess, she is in her garden." The servant said.

"Thank you." Valki said and she headed to the royal garden.

"Grandmama, please come quick Uncle Loki needs you!" Valki said as she ran to her grandmother.

"Valki, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Frigga asked.

"Uncle Loki, is sad and he is crying. He needs you." Valki said.

"Take me to my son." Frigga said and she took her granddaughter's hand and Valki led her grandmother to the weapons hall. Frigga saw her son on the floor crying, trembling and his skin was blue. She ran to her little boy and knelt next to him. She through her arms around him.

"Loki, my son, look at me my darling." Frigga said. Loki looks at his mother his green eyes were still the same color as a frost giant. "Mother, why is this happening to me?" He asked.

"Shh, there, there my son, calm down and I will help make the blue color go away and then I will tell you the truth." Frigga said rubbing his back.

Valki walks over and she wraps her arms around her uncle, "I love you Uncle Loki." She said. With that Loki's skin returned to normal and he had green eyes again.

"Now please tell me the truth mother." Loki begged.

"Baby, are you sure you are calm enough for me to tell you the truth?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mother, just tell me already!" Loki yelled.

"Don't yell at me my son." Frigga said.

"Just tell me the truth!" Loki asked.

"Let's us all go back to your chambers so we can talk in private." Frigga said. They reached Loki's chambers and Frigga sat down on her son's bed.

"Come here Loki, Valki." She said. Loki kept his distance, but Valki ran up and sat next to her grandmother.

"Come here my son." Frigga said.

Loki shook his head barely, "No. I want the story mother, just…that for now."

Frigga sighed and she told him the story. "No. It can't be true." Loki begged and he fell to his knees and he began crying. Frigga got up and she went to her son and she knelt next to Loki. She wraps her arms around him. He buried his face into her chest and he continues to cry.

"Shh, there, there my son, it's alright." Frigga said holding her little boy close and she began rubbing his back. Valki went over to her uncle and grandmama, "I don't understand why is Uncle Loki sad?" She asked her young eyes soft and full of concern.

Frigga looks at her granddaughter, "My dear, there are many hard things in this realm. To learn you are not what you thought can cut deeper that what most think. What do you think the prince in the story felt?"

"Um sadness, loneliness and fear, but also love and happiness." Valki said. The Queen's eyes shimmered, "Of course so what do you think Loki feels?"

"Um the same because he and the prince are the same person." Valki said. She nodded, "Yes, my dear. Loki feels those things, he is hurt in his heart." She reached forward and tapped over the small girl's heart.

"Here, but my dear you must understand that his is hurting deeply and he needs his family." Frigga said.

"That's us!" Valki said nodding quickly.

"Yes, we are his family and we love him no matter what." Frigga said. Valki knelt next to her uncle, "I love you so much Uncle Loki it doesn't matter to me that you are a frost giant."

"Why? When were on Jotunheim you were scared of them, but why weren't you scared of me when you saw what I really am?" Loki asked.

"Well because you weren't scary looking and grandmama told me the story of the young frost giant prince who turned out to be you." Valki said. Loki wraps his arms arounds his niece, "Thank you, Val, you don't know what that means to me."

"You are welcome Uncle Loki. I am glad I could help you feel better." Valki said hugging her uncle. Loki kisses his sweet little niece's cheek and he pats her head. "Go play sweetie."

"Will you play with me uncle Loki?" Valki asked and she hoped that he would say yes.

"I will later." Loki said.

"Oh otay." Valki said.

"That's my good girl." Loki said and he playfully pats her bottom to get her moving. Valki giggled and she ran off, but not before saying good-bye to her uncle and grandmother.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Valki went to the gardens and she found Erik the son of Volstagg playing with Fandral's little sister Lana and Sif's younger sister Lora. "Hi, can I play too?" Valki asked hopefully.

"No. You're an orphan." Lora said heartlessly.

"Stop it! My daddy is too going to come back." Valki cried.

"Lora, stop! That's not a nice thing to say." Lana said defending Valki Before Lora could answer Lana. Erik spoke up, "Valki where is your mom?"

"I bet she left you because you didn't look like her." Lora said, "I bet she never wanted you." She said cruelly. Valki bursted into tears and she ran from the garden and she bumped into Volstagg. She through her arms around the large man and she sobs into his stomach.

"What's wrong princess?" Volstagg asked.

"I want my daddy." Valki cried.

"Oh, sweetie I know you do. Let's go and find your Uncle." Volstagg said. He took her hand and they went looking for Loki, but they couldn't find him anywhere. So Volstagg went up to a guard, "The young princess wants her uncle, but we can't find him. Do you know you know where he is? He asked.

Prince Loki, is in the King and Queen's chambers." The guard said. Valki gripped his hand tighter and started to pull in that direction, "Come on, come on!" She said quickly.

"Slow down princess and wait a minute." Volstagg said.

"No! Now!" She pulled again.

"I need to speak to the guard before we can go." Volstagg said.

"Why?" She demanded.

"To find out why your uncle is in your grandparent's chambers." Volstagg explained.

She frowned, I want to go now."

"Why is Loki in his parents' chambers?" Volstagg asked.

"The All-father has fallen into the Odinsleep." The guard said.

"Thank you, come princess let us go." Volstagg said and with that they left. They reached the king and queen's chambers and Volstagg knocks on the door.

"Come in." Frigga said. Volstagg opens the door and he along with Valki walks in. She ran to her uncle Loki and she through her arms around her uncle. He was shocked and he wrapped his arms around his upset and crying young niece.

"Val, what's wrong? Tell me what has gotten you so upset and who has hurt you?" Loki asked.

"Lora, Sif's younger sister said that my daddy is never coming back and my mommy left me because I didn't look like her and she never wanted me." Valki said sadly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am so very sorry." Loki said as he rubs his niece's back.

"Uncle Loki, why don't I have a mommy and Lora said I am an orphan." Valki said. Frigga watched her son and her niece and she knew that it should be Thor that tells Valki about her mother, but who knows when Thor will return home.

"Loki, take Valki to her chambers and tell her about her mother and please be gentle." Frigga said.

"Of course, mother. I would never hurt my sweet little Valki." Loki said and he picks her up and carries her to her chambers so they could speak in private for Loki knew this was going to be hard for Valki to hear, but he wasn't going to lie to her, but he would stay close to her and hold her in his arms all night if he had to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In Valki's chambers Loki sat down on her bed and he puts her on his lap. "Uncle Loki, tell me about my mom. Who was she? Did she want me? And did she love me?" Valki asked. Loki looked down at her and let out a small sigh, "She did."

"But, where is she?" Valki asked and she broke down crying.

"Shh, there, there sweetie don't cry. Let me explain." Loki said.

"Otay uncle Loki." Valki sniffled.

"Your mom died." Loki said sadly.

"Uncle Loki, how did my mommy die?" Valki asked. Loki took a deep breath, "Valki, your mom became really sick when you were a year old and the healers tried to save her, but they couldn't save her.

"Mommy." Valki cried as she buried her face into her uncle's chest. "It's all my fault." She said. Loki lifted her chin up so he could look at his niece, "Valki, Stop! It's not your fault!" He snapped.

"Yes, it is!" Valki yelled. Loki knew he had to stop his niece from blaming herself so he flipped her over his lap and he flipped up her skirt and he pulls her panties down baring her little bottom.

"Uncle Loki, please don't spank me. I'm sorry." Valki whined and she started wiggling around on her uncle's lap. It broke his heart to have to spank her, but he knew she wouldn't stop blaming herself for what happened to her mother. So, he began to spank her bare bottom with his hand. Valki began kicking and she started crying.

"Ow please stop uncle Loki please it hurts." Valki cried.

"I know it does sweetie, but we are almost done." Loki said and he stopped once her bare bottom was a bright shade of pink. She laid over his lap and whimpered. Loki began rubbing her back, "Shh, there, there, Val, it's over sweetie it's all over."

"Uncle Loki, will you hold me please?" Valki begged.

"Of course, baby." Loki said and he pulls her panties back up and he sat her on his lap holding her close and he continues to rub her back.

"Val, you know I love you right?" Loki asked.

"I know and I love you too Uncle Loki." Valki said.

"Val, do you know why I had to spank your bare bottom?" Loki asked.

"Because I was a bad girl." Valki said.

"No. That is not the reason why I spanked you. I spanked you because you needed to stop blaming yourself about what happened to your mother. Do you understand Valki?" Loki asked.

"Yes, uncle Loki." Valki sniffled and she began yawning. Loki pulls back her covers and he lays her in her bed on her tummy and he gives her Fen her stuff wolf. He was about to leave when he felt a small hand grab his.

"Uncle Loki, will you stay with me please." Valki pleaded. Loki nodded and he laid on top of the covers and he held her in his arms until she fell asleep.

*There is spanking in this chapter if you don't like it. Don't read this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

During the night Loki awoke to the sound of crying and whimpering, "Valki, sweetheart wake up you are having a nightmare." Loki said softly and he began rubbing her back. Valki woke up in a panic, she sat bolt upright, Daddy!"

"Val, it's alright. I've got you." Loki said and he wraps his arms around his upset niece. She cried softly holding him tightly.

"Talk to me sweetie. Tell me all about it." Loki said. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, "It was too scary uncle Loki."

"Sweetheart, if you don't tell me how can I help you." Loki said.

"Uncle Loki, someone sent the destroyer to where my daddy is and it hurt him. I want my daddy to come home now." Valki whined.

"Valki, listen to me little one no one is going to hurt your dad." Loki said.

"But." Valki said.

"No buts Val." Loki said.

"Are you going to spank me again uncle Loki?" Valki asked.

NO. I will never do that again, I don't wish pain on upon you. Even more so when I caused it." Loki said.

Valki noticed that her uncle looks sad, "I'm sorry uncle Loki." She said and she began crying.

"Shh, there, there Val don't cry. It's alright. Everything will be alright." Loki said as he rubs her back trying to calm her.

"No, it's not alright." Valki said tearfully.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Loki asked.

"I made you sad." Valki said more tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki hung his head, "My niece, it is no big thing. Please do not weep." Valki just sniffled, "Valki, it is late and you need some more sleep." Loki said.

"But uncle Loki, I don't wanna go back to sleep." Valki whined and then started yawning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The following morning the sun rose and the birds began to sing. A gentle breeze blew through the open window. Loki woke up to the sound of knocking upon his niece's door. He got up and went to the door where he opens the door and he saw a group of people standing in the doorway. The guards knelt on one knee and they bowed their heads. Then a member of the court handed Loki Gungnir and he bowed to his prince.

"What is going on?" Loki asked.

"Prince Loki, you are the king until the All-father awakes." Liam announced.

"Shh keep your voice down my niece is still sleeping." Loki whispered.

"My apologies my king." Liam said. Loki nodded his head and Liam continued to speak, "My king your presence is requested in the throne room."

"I will be there momentarily." Loki said and he closes the door.

"Val, sweetie, I need you to wake up." Loki said.

"But Uncle Loki, I don't want to." Valki said and she snuggled closer to her stuff toy wolves Fen and Kyo, her stuff toy bear Bjorn was right next to her. Loki sighed, "Come along. We don't have time for dalling."

"Why do I have do go Uncle?" Valki asked.

Loki nodded, "I would like you to come with me sweetie." Valki sat up and she saw that her favorite uncle looks nervous.

"Okay Uncle Loki, I will go with you. For I don't want you to be nervous." Valki said and she got up and hugs her uncle. Then they left Valki's chambers and they headed to the throne room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Loki and Valki entered the throne room. Then he uses his magic to change into his armor and his golden horn helmet is on his head. He also use his magic to change his niece's clothes and Valki is back in her coronation dress and she is wearing a silver circlet tiara on her head which had silver roses all over it.

After that Loki sat down on the throne and he placed his niece on his lap. "My king, are you ready to see Lady and the warriors three?" A guard asked. Loki took a deep breath before saying, "Send them in."

"All-father, we must speak to you." Sif said as she and the warriors three walk in and they bowed in front of the throne. They raised their heads and they see Loki sitting on the throne with Valki on his lap.

"What is this?" Volstagg asked confused.

"My friends... you haven't heard? I am now Ruler of Asgard." Loki said.

"But where is Odin?" Fandral asked also confused.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again." Loki said upon hearing this Valki pulls on her sleeve, "Uncle Loki." She said trying get his attention.

"Not now sweetie. I am speaking to Lady Sif and the warriors three." Loki said.

Valki knew that she had to stay quite while her Uncle spoke with his and her daddy's friends. Then she heard something about bring her daddy home.

"Is my daddy really going to come home Uncle Loki? Valki asked hopefully.

"No, sweetie, I am afraid you father can't come home yet." Loki said sadly.

"But why Uncle Loki?" She asked. Loki looks at his niece and he noticed that her young eyes look pleading. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth of why her father couldn't come home. It would break her little heart so he just stayed silent.

"Uncle Loki, why can't you bring my daddy home? You're the king now you can do it. Please uncle I want to see my daddy." Valki begged.

"Val, sweetie, I would love nothing more for you to have your dad back, but I can't change the All-father command. We are going to be at war soon little one." Loki said.

"Oh because of what I did?" Valki asked sadly.

"What?! You did nothing wrong Val." Loki said shocked.

"Yes, I did daddy was banished because of me. It's my fault." Valki said as tears began to well up in her blue-grey eyes.

"I need to speak to my niece alone." Loki said, but Sif and the warriors three didn't move and he used his magic to push them out of the throne room. Once He and Valki were alone Loki sets her on her feet in front of him.

Valk just looked at the floor for she had never seen her uncle that mad before. She was scared he was going to punish her.

"Valki, look at me." Loki demanded.

She just shook her head and she began trembling as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Loki noticed that his little niece is trembling and crying and she also looks scared.

"Val, sweetheart, talk to me little one. Tell me what you are feeling? Loki asked.

"I'm scared Uncle Loki." Valki cried.

"Val, why are you scared sweetie?" Loki asked and he made his niece look at him.

"Uncle Loki, I am scared that you will punish me." Valki said.

"Why do you think I am going to punish you?" Loki asked.

"I have never seen you that mad before and I am scared that you will punish me." Valki said. Loki was shocked that his sweet little niece would think that. "Valki, sweetie, I would never punish you for something you didn't do and I am sorry for making you feel like that." He said and he wraps his arms around her. Valki also has her arms around her uncle.

Loki picks Valki up and he sat her on his lap, "Val, would you like to come with me to Midgard. For I need to tell you dad about what happened to grandfather." He said. Valki kisses her Uncle Loki's cheek, "I will take that as a yes." He said with a smile. She gives him a smile in return and another hug then she gets off of his lap and she ran towards the door.

"Valki, I will meet you at the stables!" Loki calls after her.

"Okay Uncle Loki." Valki said and she kept running. She reached her chambers and she began to get ready to go to Midgard to see her daddy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once she was already Valki grab her bag and she made her way to the stables. She sees her Uncle Loki waiting for her. Valki ran towards her uncle He help her onto his black stallion Calder and he climbs behind his niece and he hold onto her with one arm. Then they rode off towards his secret pathway. He dismounts from Calder and he helps Valki down. Loki took his niece's hand, "Valki, I want you to listen very carefully." He said.

"Okay Uncle Loki, I am listening." Valki said.

"Valki, don't let go of my hand." Loki said, Valki nodded and they were pulled to Midgard. They arrived on Midgard and they went looking for Thor. Loki gripped her hand tightly. He looked around them, it was all browns and sand.

"Uncle Loki what are we doing here? Is this where my daddy is?" Valki asked.

"We are hoping." He said softly.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Valki said and she began to pull her uncle.

"Valki, sweetie, you need to slow down. There are a few things I have to do before we can go in." Loki said.

"Otay Uncle Loki." Valki said and she lets go of Loki's hand, but she stayed close to her uncle. Loki used his magic to change their clothes he is wearing a sharp black suit and Valki is wearing a lilac and her shirt is a light peach. Then they walk into the building and they headed down the halls. Valki began looking around and she sees that the building is full of people so she stays close to her uncle and she held his hand. She looks into one of the rooms through the big window and she see her dad sitting in a chair which is in the middle of the room and she sees that he is handcuffed and covered in mud. While a man in a suit is talking to him.

Valki also notice that her daddy look so defeated, but she didn't know why?

"Uncle Loki, I see my daddy." Valki said and she stops walking then she lets go of her uncle's hand and she ran toward to the room for she wanted to make her daddy happy.

 **A/N: Hi Loki's younger sister here. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. This just seemed like a good place to stop. Chapter 19 will be coming soon. Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

This action causes Loki to stop and he looks down, but he doesn't see Valki and he began to wonder were she is. He looked around then he saw are stop outside a room and wait for a man to come out. Once the man left the room Loki saw his niece go in he began to follow her, but he waited outside for he knew who was in the room. He wanted to give her sometime alone with her dad before he came in.

Inside the room Thor was alone until he felt little arms being thrown around him. He looks down to see his six-year old daughter hugging him. "Va-

Valki? What are you doing here my little one? And how did you get here?" Thor asked full of shock, but he was also happy to see his little girl. He only wish that he could hold her.

"How are things at home?" He asked.

"Well everyone misses you. Oh, Uncle Loki is king only until grandpapa is okay." Valki said. Thor raised his eyebrows, "Your uncle is king?" He frowned, looking upon his daughter.

"Where is your grandfather?" Thor asked.

"Father is dead." A voice said. Valki raised her head and looked around. She saw her Uncle Loki and she noticed that his face was hard and unreadable.

Valki began crying into her daddy's chest. "Shh, there, there Valki don't cry baby. Please don't cry." Thor said as he comforted his upset daughter. Her tears turns into sniffles and Thor looks at his brother, "Loki, how did our father die?" He asked.

"Brother, Laufey is threating war. Father just could handle a thought of a new war with the frost giants." Loki said, but he wouldn't look at his niece for he didn't want to see the sad look on her young face.

"Can I come home?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Please Uncle Loki, can my daddy come home?" Valki begged. Loki knew that this would break his young niece's heart, but he couldn't have Thor come home not yet. Not until he carried out his plan to destroy the frost giants of Jotunheim.

"I am sorry Val, but your dad can't home." Loki said sadly.

"But why Uncle Loki?" Valki asked tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her uncle. Loki looked away for he couldn't stand to see his niece crying.

"Valki, sweetie, look at me." Thor said. She looked at her dad her eyes red from crying.

"Daddy, why can't you come home? I don't understand?" Valki asked

"Well sweetie, I did something wrong and your grandfather is teaching me a lesson." Thor said.

"But why can't you come home and say sorry to grandpapa? Valki asked.

"Valki, you know sometime saying your sorry doesn't always help make thing better." Thor said.

"But daddy, why do we say it. If it doesn't help make things better. I don't understand?" Valki asked looking at her dad and then at her uncle who was still not looking at her.

Loki looks at his brother, "I am sorry Thor." He said.

"No, Loki, I am sorry, but thank you, for coming and thank you, for bring Valki to see me. Promise me that if there is a war with Jotunheim that you will keep my daughter safe?" Thor asked.

"I promise. Valki, it's time for us to go. Say good-bye to your father." Loki said.

"Okay bye daddy, I love you." Valki said tearfully.

Farewell baby, be a good girl and listen to your uncle and grandmother and never for get that I love you and you are always in my thoughts." Thor said.

"Farewell brother." Loki said and with that he and Valki vanished.

"Good-Bye." Thor said sadly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They arrive back on Asgard and Loki took his young niece back to palace, "Valki, sweetie, I have to go another realm, but I will be back soon." He said and he gave her a hug then he began to walk away. Valki watched her uncle Loki walking away and went to find her grandmother. She went to her grandmother's garden, but she wasn't there so she decided to look in the library, but she wasn't there either. Valki felt so alone her mom was gone, her dad is stuck on Midgard and her uncle Loki is on another realm, but her grandmother is somewhere in the palace. She began to wonder if she would ever find her grandmother. Valki began walking through the halls.

"Has anyone seen my grandmama?" She asked, but on one was around to answer her so Valki just sat on the floor and she began crying. Then she felt someone touching her shoulder gently. Valki looked up into the face of a girl a little older than her.

"Princess?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I want my grandmama." Valki said through her tears.

"I am here to take you to the queen…is that what you want?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, I want my grandmama." Valki said. She held out her hand, "I will take you to her." The servant girl said.

Valki took her hand, "Come this way." She said starting to walk off towards the King and Queen's chambers. When the reached the chambers the servant knocks on the door. Frigga's head snapped up, "Come in." The servant girl opens the door and Valki lets go of her hand and she ran inside.

"Grandmama!" She called out. Frigga gets up and she goes to her upset granddaughter. She wraps her arms around Valki and holds her close.

"Valki, sweetie, what's wrong?" Frigga asked, but Valki just shook her head and stay quiet. Frigga looks at the servant girl, "Eira, do you know why my granddaughter is so upset?" The All-mother asked.

"I am not sure my Queen. All I know is that she wanted to find you. And I think she got scared when she couldn't find you." Eira said.

"Is that true sweetie?" Frigga asked. Valki just nodded and she held on to her grandmother tears streaming down her already wet cheeks. She began rubbing her granddaughter's back trying to comfort her.

"Valki, talk to me darling, something else has gotten you upset. Tell grandmama what's wrong?" Frigga asked and she looked at the servant girl Eira, "Thank you, for bring my granddaughter to me, but I need to speak with her alone." She said.

Eira bowed and left then Frigga picks up Valki and she carried her over to a chair. She sat down and placed the little girl on her lap, "Now Valki, tell grandmama what's wrong?" She asked again.

"Uncle Loki took me to see my daddy and he told daddy that grandpapa was dead. We had to leave daddy and we came home then uncle Loki left and he when to another realm. I was all alone and I could find you grandmama." Valki said quickly.

"Oh sweetie your grandfather is still alive and your Uncle has a lot of responsibility now that he his king." Frigga said as she hugs her granddaughter. Valki hide her face in her grandmother's chest, "Valki, sweetheart, look at me." Frigga said making her granddaughter look at her.

"Do you want to see your grandfather?" She asked. Valki nodded, "Yes, grandmama." She said. Frigga took Valki over to their bed and she sits on in the chair that she had just left then she put Valki on her lap.

"Grandmama, what's wrong with grandpapa?" Valki asked.

"Well my little one your grandfather is sleeping..." Frigga said, but she stop speaking for she noticed that the room was becoming ice cold and the door had ice on it. She knew what she had to do. Frigga took the sword that was next to the bed and she look at granddaughter.

"Valki, listen to me. I want you to hide and stay quite and don't come out until I tell. Do you understand me?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, grandmama." Valki said then she hide under her grandparents bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

While under the bed Valki heard someone come into to her grandparents chambers. She peeked out from under the bed to see who it was and she saw that it was Laufey the king of the frost giants. Then she saw her grandmother trying to attack Laufey, but he hit her and the blow knocks her down.

Valki want to run out to help her grandmama, but she had to stay out of sight. Then she heard Laufey say something to her sleeping grandfather, but suddenly she heard her uncle Loki say, "And your death came at the hand of the son of Odin. She saw her grandmama hug her uncle.

"Valki, sweetie it's alright you can come out now." Frigga said. Valki comes out and she is about to go to her grandmother and her uncle, but she hears her daddy's voice.

"Loki!" Thor said. Frigga lets go Loki and she ran to elder son, "I knew you would return to us." She said.

"Daddy! Valki cried and she ran to her dad. Thor knelt down and he picks up his daughter while glairing at his brother.

"Why don't you tell mother how you sent the destroyer to kill me and our friends!" He snapped. Valki remembered her nightmare how someone sent the destroyer to kill her daddy.

"What?"Frigga asked shocked. "Uncle Loki, you promised me that no one would hurt my daddy. Why did you do it and why did you break your promise?" Valki asked.

"It must have been following father's last command." Loki said.

"You are a talented liar brother you always have been." Thor said as he puts Valki on her feet.

"It's good to have you back and now if you will excuse me. I have to go and destroy Jotunheim." Loki said then he blasted Thor through the wall with Gungnir.

DADDY!" Valki cried.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It broke his heart seeing his niece so upset and crying, but he didn't have time to check on her for he had to get to the royal stables to get Calder saddled and then ride to the Bi-frost to destroy Jotunheim before Thor could stop him.

Loki reaches the Bi-frost and he put the bi-frost sword into the controls and he used his ice powers to freeze it. Then Thor walks in with Valki who was right beside her dad, but she hadn't said a word. He couldn't believe that Thor would bring his daughter with him.

"You can't stop it. The Bi-frost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki said coldly.

"Loki, why have you done his?" Thor asked confused.

To prove to father that I am a worthy son. When he awake I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monster and I will be true heir to the throne." Loki said.

"You can't kill an entire race." Thor said.

"Why not." Loki said then he began to laugh, "What is this new found love for the frost giants. You who would have killed them all with your bare hands." Loki said.

"I have changed. Thor said simply and he pushed Valki behind him to protect her.

"So have I." Loki said and he hits Thor face with the end of Gungnir. Valki holds onto her daddy red cape.

"Now fight me!" Loki demanded and he hits Thor again. This blow sent him and Valki flying.

"I never wanted the throne. I only ever wanted to be your equal." Loki shouted. Thor gets up and he checks on his daughter, "Valki, sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, daddy. What's wrong with Uncle Loki?" Valki asked quietly.

"I don't know, but stay back and let me handle this." Thor said quietly. Then he looks at Loki, "I will not fight you brother!" He yells.

"I'm not your brother. I never was." Loki said even more coldly.

"Loki this is madness." Thor said.

"Is it madness. Is it? Is it? I don't know what had to you on Midgard to turn you so soft don't tell me it was that woman. Oh? It was? Maybe when we are finish here. I will pay her a visit myself" Loki said as tears began welling up in his eyes. While that Thor and Loki started fighting.

Valki was kneeling in corner of the room with her hands in her ears. Try to block out her daddy and Uncle Loki's fight. They were blasted out onto the rainbow bridge Loki was laying on his back and Thor put his hammer on his chest. Then he remembered that his daughter what still inside Heimdall's observatory and it crackling energy.

"Valki!" Thor screamed.

*A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Daddy!" Valki said and she started screaming.

Valki, I'm coming baby just hold on." Thor said and he began to think of how he was going get in there and save his child.

"Daddy, please help me! I am so very scared." Valki said and she started crying. Hearing how scared his daughter is Thor ran inside. He sees his little girl in the corner trembling. He went to his daughter and he picks her up holding her close as he ran out onto the rainbow bridge.

Loki is still on his back trying to get the hammer off his chest. Thor began to wonder how he was going to stop the Bi-frost from destroy Jotunheim.

"Look at you the mighty Thor with all your strength. You can stop it." Loki said. Then an idea came to Thor he was going to have to destroy the rainbow bridge. He keep Valki in his arms and he reached out with his other hand and his hammer flew into his hand.

"I am sorry Jane." Thor said sadly and he hits the rainbow bridge with his hammer.

"Thor, stop." Loki begged as he got up and he ran towards his brother and his niece.

"If you destroy the bridge you will never see her again." Loki said and with the bridge broke and the observatory exploded which send them all flying. They fell and Thor is still holding Valki. He feels someone grab his ankle and Thor grabs Gungnir and Loki grabs the end of Gungnir.

"I could have done it father. For you. For all of us." Loki said.

"No. Loki." Odin said simply and with that Loki felt crushed and tears welled up in his eyes. He nearly got his niece a little girl that loves him no matter what killed and he started to let go.

"Loki no." Thor said shunned.

"Uncle Loki, please don't leave me too." Valki begged.

"I'm sorry. Loki whispers and he lets go.


End file.
